


Nobody's Messin With My Clique

by My_King_And_Your_Lionheart



Series: We're All Just Kids [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenage Criminals, Codenames, F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they get caught, Artemis is so blaming Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Messin With My Clique

**Author's Note:**

> This work (and the entire series really) was inspired by the absolutely amazing artwork by murrmernator on tumblr, whose piece can be found here -> http://murrmernator.tumblr.com/post/100024348321/what
> 
> I don't know how literally anything criminal related works, but have some of Artemis and Wally running away from cops

“Move your ass, Baywatch- they’re right behind us!” Artemis shoved at Wally as police sirens wailed behind them, coming closer every second. Jewels rattled from the pack Artemis threw over her shoulder as the pair darted across the intersection to the opposite corner. Car doors slammed behind them.

“Rhode Island police- stop!” Wally dared a glance over his shoulder at their new tail. Grabbing Artemis’s hand, he sprinted a block an a half, pulling her across the street and turning the corner. A sharp, three-toned chime came from Artemis’s back pocket. The burner. She flipped it open as Wally pulled the fire escape ladder down to meet them. Clamping it between her shoulder and her ear, she began to climb, Wally barely a step behind her.

“I’m at the hotdog stand on the corner of 32nd and Cherry. Meet me there.” Kaldur’s voice had barely registered in her mind before the dial tone was ringing in her ear. Pulling herself up onto the rooftop, Artemis calculated the fastest way to where Kaldur was waiting. They’d have to cross through the park, and over several more rooftops, but they could do it, and lose their tail on the way. Already, most of the cops had abandoned the chase when they had scaled the building. Only two or three people were still following them. Wally grabbed her arm, nodding once. 

“Split. You get to the drop, I’ll hit the harbor. See you back home in an hour.” Artemis gave Wally a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing him away from her.

“Don’t get caught,” she tossed him the burner, “Connor’s on speed dial if you need.” Wally gave another sharp nod before turning on his heel and running to the edge of the roof before leaping off of it, landing in a roll on the adjacent building. Artemis, hearing the rattling metal of bodies getting close to the roof, went the opposite direction of Wally, pulling the backpack to rest at her front instead of behind her. Throwing herself across an alleyway, she let her knees fold upon hitting concrete, rolling head over heels, her body curled protectively around the satchel of stolen goods. She got up, glancing over her shoulder to watch one of the two cops still chasing her stop at the edge of the rooftop. The other was in the air. She leapt across another alley, the adrenaline making it easy to not be scared of the sheer height. 

Dropping from the edge onto the fire escape railing a story down, Artemis let out a brief grunt, her kneecaps aching with the impact. She stood quickly, knees popping, and raced down the stairs, barely bothering with the ladder at the bottom of the escape, swinging herself down onto the top of a closed dumpster. Hopping onto the asphalt, she hit the ground and started sprinting again, not hearing anyone in pursuit, but also not taking any chances. She crossed the street after a quick check for oncoming cars, getting hit a surefire way of getting caught. Once concealed by the large mass of tourists surrounding the fountain in the center of the park, Artemis looked behind her, searching for the telltale Carolina blue of the Rhode Island Police Department uniforms, or the glint of a badge. Not seeing anything, she kept herself at a leisurely stroll, adjusting her bag to hang off now shoulder, trying to appear as uncaring as the other teens in the park. Keeping her head down, she finished crossing the park, winding her way across the street to the hotdog cart where she saw Kaldur was waiting.

“Walter! Sorry I’m late, got lost trying to find my way here!” Artemis threw her arms around Kaldur, letting his arm slip through the strap of the bag, and hooked it on his shoulder as she pulled away. As she took a step back, she felt the replacement bag on her opposite shoulder, no doubt full of a change of clothes and a small amount of money. On the outside, no one would notice the well practiced move unless they knew what the two were up to. 

“It is no problem, Kayla, we are in no rush.” At least that was good news: Kaldur’s code for when he couldn’t see any cops in the area meant that they could potentially make it home without Artemis needing to run again. “Do you know if Peter will be joining us?”

“He won’t be coming until dinner, I’m afraid, but he has my number in case anything happens.” Kaldur nodded, knowing what Artemis was actually saying: that Wally took the tail and wouldn’t come near the apartment until he was sure he’d lost it, and that he had the burn cell with him. The two began walking down the park lane, keeping their pace casual, despite no visible hostiles. They crossed several blocks like this until Kaldur stopped Artemis short with his hand on her arm. A police car, lights flashing, passed the alleyway they were in. 

“Maybe you should put a different jacket on, my friend.” Artemis didn’t bother vocally agreeing with Kaldur, opting to simply shrug out of the camouflage jacket she had on, pulling a leather jacket out of the bag. She groaned when she caught sight of the sleeve. 

“Did he really have to tag my favorite jacket? He can do whatever he wants with his own, but this is _mine.”_ Artemis pulled the jacket on, still grumbling as Kaldur looked at the messy stitching on her upper arm.

“It makes him happy. And I think M’gann helped him with that one so he wouldn’t mess it up.” Another cop car passed the alley. They were four blocks from the apartment. “Perhaps it would be best if we took to the sky? We are no fliers, as our friend is, but he has taught me a few tricks to get back without being seen.” Artemis gave a small laugh and nodded. Even if the jacket was different, her hair was a glowing beacon no hat could keep contained. “I will go north and circle back. You go south and do the same.” Artemis hugged Kaldur.

“Just get home. I’ll meet you there and Wally will get there first for once. I hope.” Kaldur hugged her back, gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and stepped out into the street, not looking back. Artemis watched him go, then turned to scale the fire escape of the closest building.

* * *

 

By the time Artemis got back to their shared apartment, she had crossed 15 extra blocks, jumped over 4 more alleyways, and cracked two nails. Opening the door, the smell of fresh baked cookies hits her in the face, and she can hear M’gann’s squeak of surprise before a red blur comes to a stop in front of her.

“You’re on the news! The both of you!” M’gann called to her from their cramped kitchen, a tray of cookies sitting in front of her. Connor raised the volume of the television from his seat on the couch.

“Two unidentified individuals broke into and robbed several thousand dollars’ worth of jewelry from Luthor's Jewelers. Policemen gave chase but lost the culprits several blocks from the source. The pair were careful to keep their face hidden from cameras, but witnesses are able to give a general description of the criminals.” Gordon Godfrey’s voice droned on about Artemis’s blonde hair and Wally’s beanpole stature, all of which they had heard about before on break-ins they’d done earlier in the year. “We will keep you updated on the story as justice plays out.” Dick scoffed from his place on a beanbag.

“Yeah, like you do every time someone does something like this. He’s feeling the disaster- heavy on the _dis_.” Artemis groaned at the boy’s butchery of words. “But nice work Arty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and to be fair I had no clue how to end this so

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fall of Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196247) by [alis_grave_nil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil)




End file.
